When the past catches up
by Linneagb
Summary: Ladies and gentlemen! Emma from "when life changes" is back. Emma starts school, and meets someone that makes her start to question how and who her parents really were. When a new pair of siblings arrives at TDG, Emma doesn t get along with one of them.
1. Goodbye

**Since you liked my story, "when life changes." I thought it would be a good idea to write a sequel about Emma. In this story, Emma begins school. And everything doesn´t work out as planned. And just so you know, in Sweden, there are no school-uniforms, so I know just about nothing about them.**

Chapter one

I gave Tee a hug and wiped away the tears that had came streaming down my face.

"Don´t cry Emma" Tee said. "You can come and visit us, whenever you like."

"B-b-but you´ll live so far away." I sobbed.

"No," she said. "it will only take like, twenty minutes to get to us, if you´ll get Mike to drive you."

"Don´t worry about that Em´," I heard Mike say behind me. "I´ll drive you." I´d get this new nick name a few weeks ago. Nowadays, almost everybody called me Em´. I didn´t mind, I liked it.

I nodded and then took one step to the right and gave Johnny a big hug. Then I couldn´t take it anymore, I started sobbing unstoppable and the tears came streaming down my face, so fast I couldn´t stop them anymore. Me and Johnny had been, what do you call it? Boyfriend and girlfriend for a month and a half now. And it was the last wednesday before the school started. Johnny and Tee were about to move in with their new foster parents.

When I let go of Johnny, Mike putted his arm around my shoulders, Tee and Johnny said goodbye, and then walked out the door.

"You´re alright Em´?" Mike asked.

"I´m fine." I lied and started walking upstairs.

"If there´s anything I can do for you…." He began. But I turned around and fizzled.

"I said I´m fine." Then I continued to my room, I laid down on my bed, and cried in my pillow, to suppress the sound. When my tears had stopped streaming, I stood up and grabbed a photo of me and Johnny, kissing. From the bulletin board, above my bed. I sat down on my bed and watched the photo. That was taken, a day when we had gone to the beach. For a single second, I could almost hear the laughs from that day. Just almost. And then the tears came streaming again. Then the door opened. It was Gina.

"I´ve already said I´m fine." I mumbled.

"I can see that you´re not OK." Gina said, "and we both know that you loved, both Tee and Johnny, very much. But you´ll meet again."

"It won´t be the same without them."

"I know. We all think that."

"What´s in the package?" I pointed at a packet, wrapped in brown paper, in Gina´s hands.

"Your new school-uniform."

I took the package, and opened it. In the package it was a red jersey, a white skirt and black jeans.

"It´s looks alright."I said.

"Come on, now." Gina patted my shoulder. "It´s lunch-time."


	2. Flashbacks

Chapter two

"So how was first day at school?" Mike asked us when we came home from school the next Monday.

"It was alright." I said.

**Flashback**

"_Emma," the teacher said, "do you want to tell us something ´bout yourself?" _

_I shook my head. _

"_Emma lives at Elm Tree House with me." Tyler called out, so everyone could hear. _

"_Tyler shut up." I said. Cause I didn´t want anyone at the school to know. _

"_Emma," the teacher said. "We don´t tell anyone to shut up, and Tyler, if Emma wants anybody to know anything about her parents it´s up to her."_

**End of flashback.**

"Did you make any new friends?"

"Yes a few.

**Flashback**

"_So, why do you live in care?" there were a gang of girls standing around me. _

"_I don´t wanna talk about it."_

"_They were lousy weren´t they, your parents."_

"_No." _

"_Then why do you live in care?" _

"_I said I don´t want to talk about it" _

"_Yes, of course. If your parents were that lousy, you don´t want to talk about it. I wouldn´t talk about it if it was me either." _

_I couldn´t help it. I was so angry I could barely breathe so I took one step forward and beated her in the face. _

**End of flashback. **

"Are the teachers nice?"

"They´re alright."

**Flashback. **

"_Now, since it´s the first time. I won´t call your par… your care home. But I don´t want it to ever happen again. Is that understood?"_

_I nodded. _

**End of flashback **

"Did you meet Tee or Johnny at school?"

"Yes."

**Flashback**

"_You can´t just start beating people up of no reason." Johnny said _

"_But I didn´t" _

"_I´ve known Tara for years, she wouldn´t say anything bad to anybody." _

_I understood they weren´t going to believe me so I kept quiet. _

**End of flashback. **

"Did you…"

"Could you stop asking so many questions?" I shouted and stood up. "I don´t want to talk about it anymore." Then I went upstairs to change clothes.


	3. Families

Chapter three

I laid in my bed, staring straight into the wall, when I heard a knock on the door.

"Emma." I could hear it was Mike´s voice. "Johnny called."

"So?"

"He told me what happened."

"What happened then?" I asked, although I knew everything.

"He told me you started beating up a girl at school today."

"Don´t you think I knew that?" I turned around and sat up in my bed.

"I know you know that and…"

"BOG OFF" I pushed Mike out the door and slammed it.

"Emma?" he shouted through the door. "There´s no need for you to act like this. Just tell me what happened, I´m not angry."

"You want believe me," I shouted with tears streaming down my face. "My teacher didn´t, Johnny and Tee didn´t and neither did Carmen and Lily."

"I know there must have been a reason for you to beat up that girl. I know you."

"Just bog off." I didn´t shout anymore, and I sat down with my back against the wall. I had stopped crying, so I just sat there staring right in front of me. I sat there, for several minutes. Until there was a knock on the door.

"Bog off Mike." I shouted. "I don´t want to talk."

"Emma, it´s me." This time it was Tracy´s voice. "Let me in, we can talk about this." I sighed, and stood up, and then I opened the door.

"Can I come in?"

"Otherwise I wouldn´t have opened the door for ya´ right?" I turned around and started folding the laundry that laid in my chair. So that Tracy wouldn´t see that I´d been crying.

"Please talk to me, you´ll feel better."

"You don´t know that."

"Yes I do, I know everything about being a kid in care."

"No you don´t." I stopped what I was doing and looked at her. "You never had siblings, you´ve never met your dad, and you barely know your mum."

"If you´re talking about Cam…"

"I was talking about your birth mum." Tracy looked me straight in the eyes for a single second. Then she turned around, and walked out, slamming the door behind her. I sat down on my bed.

"Great job Emma Peterson." I said to myself. "You´ve really done it this time."

I had loved my parents. And now I loved them more than ever, but the memories of how my parents had been. It hurted, it really did. And what hurted more was that I had used to dream about a place like this. And right now, I just wanted to call Leon, and tell him. That I wanted to go home to Sweden with him


	4. Explenation

Chapter four

After a while, I went downstairs again. I went to the kitchen, were Tracy and Gina stood, cutting vegetables for dinner.

"I´m sorry Tracy," I said. "I wasn´t thinking about what I was saying. I just said it."

"I know," Tracy turned around towards me. "I´m not angry." She patted my shoulder, and turned around towards the vegetables again.

"Is there something I can help with?" I asked

"No thanks, we don´t need any help." Tracy said. I turned around and walked towards the lounge. But before I came there, Mike came walking from the other direction.

"Ready to talk to me now Emma?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Oh come on, the sooner we begin, the sooner it´s over. Isn´t it?" I shrugged again.

"Let´s go to the quiet room." I nodded slowly, and followed Mike down the hall and to the quiet room. When we were there, we sat down in sofas on opposite sides of the table. Mike looked me straight in the eyes.

"So…" he began. "Will you tell me what happened at school today?" I looked down and then I took a deep breath, before saying.

"When we arrived at school, Tyler said. So the whole class could hear, that I live here at the dumping ground, I mean Elm Tree House. And during the lunch break, this girl. I think Tara´s her name, she started asking me questions about why I live here. And when I wouldn´t answer her, she just took for granted that my parents were lousy. And that made me so angry, I couldn´t even think. And no one would believe me when I told them the truth. And that made me even more upset."

"I believe you, but it´s not a reason to start beating someone up."

"Guess not."

"Emma, is there something you´re not telling me?"

"No, what would that be?"

"I don´t know but..."

"DINNER." Gina´s shout echoed through the whole house, and I could hear the sound of footsteps coming down the hall above us, and down the stairs. I looked at Mike, he nodded, and I stood up and started walking towards the kitchen.

"So…" Mike began, when we had sat down to eat. "How was school for everybody today?"

"Jeff says he don´t like school." Harry said.

"It was good to meet my friends again." Tyler said.

"Funny," I said. "I saw you in the corridor several times during the breaks, and every time, you seemed to be alone". This was my revenge for Tyler.

"Emma," Mike began and looked at me, he shook his head slowly. I understood, nut I was glad I had gotten at least some revenge.

"School sucks." Jody said.  
"Jody," Gina said. "We don´t use that kind of language here."

"What do I care."

While the others were talking, I just ate, and I started thinking about the last school, I had went to. And the first day in the fifth year at Swedish school.

**Flashback**

"Have you got everything now," I asked my little brother, dad wasn´t home. And mum was already at work.

"Yeah, I think so." He answered.

"Apple, pencil, rucksack?" I asked.

"I forgot the apple," he ran to the kitchen and came back to the hall with an apple in his hands.

"Let´s go then." I took my brother´s hand. This was his very first day at school. Actually he was only five years old, but he started the six- year- old grade, a year earlier then he should. I sighed. Closed the door behind us and locked it.

**End of flashback**

"Emma, Emma, are you ok?" Mike´s voice reached my head and brought me back to reality.

"Yeah I´m fine."

"Not another seizure I hope,"

"No, no not at all, I was just… thinking."


	5. New girl

Chapter five

"HOUSE MEETING." I could hear Gina´s voice echo through the house. It was Saturday morning, and it had now been a few days since the first school day. Tara had tried to tease me a few times more, but she didn´t mention my family more times, so I kept calm.

"There´s two new kids arriving later today." Mike said when we all sat in the kitchen. "They´re siblings, one boy, named Jordan and one girl named, Jessica. They´re going to live in Johnny´s and Tee´s old rooms. And I expect you all to be on your best behavior."

"Yes Mike," came from everywhere. I went to the lounge, and started to playing piano, for a while. But I couldn´t concentrate so I stood up again and sat down in one of the sofas.

"You´re ok Em?" Lily asked. "You seem a bit… weird."

"I´m fine," I pulled up my phone from my pocket, and started to play a game, but I couldn´t concentrate on that either, so I putted the phone back in my pocket and walked to my room. I started riffling in my photo album, looking at pictures of me and my family, my real family. Most of them were taken of me and Jonas, or from our travel in Greece. I sighed, this just made me depressed. I putted the album back in my book case. Placed the last of the boxes that Leon had gave me a couple of months ago on my bed. I sat down and started pulling up stuff from the box. Oh, what was I trying to do? I couldn´t concentrate now either. I placed the lock on the box, but leaved it and some stuff on my bed, and walked downstairs again. Where the new kids just were arriving.

"Hi I´m Jordan," the boy said. He looked like about, thirteen years old. "And this is my sister Jess." He pointed at a girl that looked like, eleven years old.

"I´m Emma," I said. Leaning over the stair railing. "I live here." I walked downstairs and past the two siblings. When Mike interrupted me.

"Emma, won´t you show this persons their rooms."

"Sure, after me." I walked upstairs again, with Jordan and Jess after me.

After showing they their rooms, I went downstairs again, and to the lounge. I sat there for a while, when I suddenly got a feeling, something was not as it shouldn´t be, and I walked upstairs. I recognized the door to my room was open, I was sure I´d looked it so that made me suspicious so I sneaked up the rest of the stairs. As quietly as I could, and I looked through the door. I was right, Jess was in there, messing with the stuff I had left on my bed. She lifted up a small box, and I was on my way to run there and rip it out of her hands, because I knew what was in it. But I decided to keep quiet, and see what she would do next. She opened the box and pulled out what was in it. A roundel, she looked at it, and then putted it in her pocket. I was almost shaking out of anger, I took a step forward, and then slowly she turned around. And saw me.

"You´ve got something of mine." I said.

"No I haven´t"

"I saw you, and I want you to give me it, now."

"Look." She pointed in another direction, and then ran past me, running through the stairs

"Give it back," I shouted, and ran after her. "Give it back now."


	6. The roundel

**I just have to tell you, if you like this story. Please, if you haven´t read my first story "when life changes." You gotta read that before you continue on this, it´ll help you to understand a lot more, later on in this story. **

Chapter six

I ran after Jess down the stairs and through the hallway.

"Hold her." I shouted to the others when Jess had run into the lounge, with me after. She jumped away when Rick tried to catch her, but got surprised by Tyler from the other direction and he managed to hold her until I came there. I took her shoulders forced her down to the floor and grabbed her hoodie.

"Give me my roundel NOW" I shouted, she fumbled with her hand in her pocket, and then she held it where I couldn´t reach it.

"You want it?" she asked.

"Give me it now, or I´ll rip your head off."

"EMMA!" Mike came running into the lounge and grabbed me from behind. He lifted me up, and pulled me away from Jess.

"You lay of my sister, UNDERSTAND?" Jordan shouted in my face. I calmed down a bit, since I knew neither Mike or Gina would listen to me if I kept struggling. Jess had gotten up on her own two feet.

"I want my roundel back," I mumbled.

"I just saw it laying on her bureau" Jess began. "I just wanted to take a look at it, and when she saw me, she started chasing me."

"Emma, is this true?" Mike asked me.

"No it isn´t it didn´t even lay on my bureau, it laid on my bed, in a box. I saw her putting it in her pocket, and then she refused to give it back to me. And I want it back NOW." Jess held it away from me, but was surprised when Jody ripped it out of her hand. She looked at it.

"Emma, you never told us your dad was a soldier." Jody said, Mike finally let go of me and I walked over to her, pulling the roundel out of her hands. Then I started going towards the door.

"Oh no, young lady." Mike began. "You and Jess are coming with me and Gina to the office." I didn´t care about him, but started running upstairs, I putted the bureau in front of my door, and sat down with my back against it. I was crying again, and I looked down at the roundel again. Jody had been right. When my father was alive he had been a soldier, but it was nothing I was proud of. Not even something I wanted to think of.

" Emma," I could hear Mike knocking the door. "Emma, open the door." I didn´t answer him, hoping that he would go away.

"Emma, I´m not angry, promise." I didn´t answer him. I pulled up my feet in front of me and putted my arms around my knees. Then I could hear Mike walking downstairs. But it didn´t last for long, just a few minutes later I could hear someone come up the stairs again.

"Emma, babes. You can come out and just tell us what happened eh?" It was Gina´s voice.

"NO." I shouted. "Just leave me alone, please just leave me alone."


	7. Phonecall

**Well, as you see I´ve changed the title for this story. I have a plan you see. You know, the first story about Emma was called "when life changes" and now it´s this one that I call "When the past catches up" and there are going to be other sequels about her. And I know pretty much what they´ll be about. And I´ve planned to call them "when disaster strikes" and "when love returns". I´m not sure about that yet. I guess you are now wondering. "What´s going to happen in when disaster strikes?" But you´ll have to wait. But I can tell you this… it´s going to be loads, loads, darker, and certainly not as child- friendly as the other stories about Emma. **

**Now, I´ll have to stop writing, if not I´m going to write what happens in the other sequels. **

"Emma," Mike knocked on my door a while later. "It´s lunch now, please come downstairs and eat."

"I´m not hungry." I muttered, but decided to let him in anyway. I pulled the bureau from the door and opened it.

"What did you say?" Mike asked.

"I´m not hungry."

"Well, come and try to eat something anyway."

"Alright, I´m coming." I followed Mike downstairs, still with the roundel in my hand.

"Don´t you think you should leave that in your room?" Mike asked when he saw it.

"No." I mumbled. He looked at me, and looked like he wanted to say more, but he kept quiet. And I put the roundel in my pocket. When I came into the kitchen, I sat down. I grabbed my fork, but instead of eating, I just sat there and pushed the food back and forth on my plate. With the other hand, I pressed my fingers against my forehead.

"Headache eh?" Gina asked. I looked up.

"I´m fi…" I could feel the phone in my pocket start to shake, and I pulled it up. "LEON" it said across the display.

"Gotta answer." I stood up and pressed the green button on my phone.

"Hello!"

"Hi Emma, how are you?"

"I´m… I´m good. How are you?" I sat down

"You don´t sound that good. You´re sure everything´s fine?"

"I´m fine. Two new kids, siblings, arrived today."

"Are they nice then?"

"I haven´t talked so much to them."

"is school alright?"

"Yeah, it´s fine. Made loads of friends." I pressed my forehead, when the headache got worse.

"Emma…"

"What?" The headache got worse again.

"I can hear there´s something you´re not telling me… Emma?... Emma?..." I heard his voice, but it seemed like it was so far away. Like he shouted from another room. I tried to answer, but then… I was falling.

**I know it´s short. **


	8. Mike s flashbacks

I slowly began to open my eyes, my whole body hurt. But, mysteriously, not as bad as it used to do. After I´d had a seizure. For once, I didn´t feel sick either, just very, very tired. I managed to sit, with my back against the sofa. I then reached for my phone, for some reason. I could see that Leon hadn´t hung up yet.

"Mm." I put it to my ear.

"Emma? What happened?"

"Seizure," I mumbled. And tried hard to stand up. "I´ll go tell Mike. Bye." I hung up, and put the phone in my pocket. I leaned against the wall not to fall over, and slowly I came closer to the kitchen. Where I stumlbled in and towards the bench.

"Emma?" Mike stood up. And rushed to my side. "What happened?"

"Sei… zure." I managed to mumble. Before fainting again.

**Mike´s point of view**

I managed to catch the fall, when Emma fainted.

"Emma," I shook her. "Emma, can you hear me?"

"What´s happening?" I could hear Jess´s voice from behind me.

"I´ll explain later, I´m taking her to the quiet room for now. Just keep on eating." I lifted Emma up properly. And carried her to the quiet room. Where I laid her down in one of the sofas. I sat down in the opposite sofa.

"I, I don´t know if you can hear me now Emma." I said. "But… I´ve noticed, you´ve changed a lot lately. When you came here, immediately you were the one, that no one started to fight with. They just accepted you right away. But lately, you´ve seemed so… strange. It´s like you´ve turned back to the person you were, the first few weeks when you were here."

**Flashback**

"Babes, you have to eat." I watched Gina, trying to convince Emma to eat more than just a few bites of the dinner.

"I don´t want to." She mumbled. And kept on pushing the food back and forth at her plate.

"Emma." Johnny looked at her. "You have to eat. You refusing to eat isn´t gonna bring your family back ya know."

"Shut up." She told him. "You know nothing about my parents, or where I came from."

"I know they´re…"

"I said shut up." Emma stood up, she left her plate on the table, while jogging upstairs.

**End of flashback**

**Another flashback**

"Emma?" I opened the door to Emma´s room a little. She had, as usual squatted down, with her back against the wall. She held her forehead in her hands, and when she looked up. I expected her face to be red, and swollen of crying. But it wasn´t she just had those dark shadows under her eyes, that meant that she hadn´t slept anything this night either.

**End of flashback**

"Emma, I think there is more than just Tee and Johnny leaving, and Jordan and Jess arriving that bothers you I know it is. I can see it is. And when you´re ready to talk about it. I´m right here."


	9. The old you

**Mike´s pov**

"You know, that time, when you ran away." I continued. Emma was still unconscious. "And you came back soaking wet and crying, but unhurt. Oh, dear god, I don´t think I´ve ever been as relived as that time.

**Flashback**

"MIIIIIKE" I could hear Harry´s voice and he came running into the kitchen.

"Yes Harry. What is it?"

"Emma pushed me to the side, and then she ran away." I dropped my fork, and it landed with a bang on my plate.  
"What? When?"

"Just now, she ran out the door."

**Flashback, two hours later.**

We were all sitting in the living room, I had my elbows on my knees and it was all quiet. Tracy had gone out looking for Emma, when we suddenly heard someone knock on the door. I jumped out of the sofa and jogged down the hallway.

"MIKE" I could hear from outside. "OPEN THE DOOR, PLEASE." I fumbled with the lock and then, I opened it. Emma took one step over the door frame, and then she jumped. She laid her arms around my neck, and cried unstoppable into my shirt.

**End of flashback**

"I don´t know why or where you left, to become the old you. But when you return, we´ll be happy to have you back." I leaned backwards in the sofa, and sighed. Now, the only thing I could do was waiting for Emma to wake up again.

**Emma´s pov**

I started to turn my head a little, and I lifted my hand to it.

"Ao" I whimpered quietly.

"Emma," I could hear footsteps, and then, slowly I opened my eyes. I found out that I laid in one of the sofas in the quiet room, Mike had squatted down to have his face at the same height as mine.

"You´re ok?" he asked.

"Dumb question." I mumbled. "Mike… if you just could, I´ve got some medicine in a drawer on the desk, in my room."

"Yes of course," Mike disappeared out of the door and came back with a few pills and a glass of water.

"Thanks" I almost whispered, and struggled to sit up. Then I took my medicines. Afterwards I tried to stand up.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" Mike grabbed my arm when I almost fell over.

"Going to my room, to sleep." I mumbled.

"Come here then. " Mike supported me, out of the door and through the hallway.

"Emma, you´re ok?" Carmen came out of the lounge.

"I´ve been better.

When I came to my room, finally after what felt like forever. I fell down in bed, and fell asleep, right away.

**Know it´s short **


	10. Letter from Leon

**So, to make the long waiting up to everyone I´m updating all of my stories at the same time. **

I woke up a few times during the evening and night. The first time, I woke up, I heard the others from downstairs. I was gonna check the clock. But I had fallen asleep again, before I had the time to sit up and reach for it. The second time was like the first time. The third time too, but the third time. I couldn´t hear the others, and it was dark outside, so I guessed that it was night. But over again, I fell asleep again before I had the time to check the watch.

I woke up early the next morning. Sunday morning, but I couldn´t fall asleep again. So I stood up, reached for the last of the boxes that Leon had brought a couple of months ago. I took of the lock, and reached for something on the top of the things. A writing block that Jonas had used for school. I had taught him to read and write already before he started going to school, so I knew that I would find some texts that he had written. I laid it to the side and stood up. I changed my jeans and T-shirt that I had worn the day before, but never had the chance to change, to sweat pants and another T shirt. Then I pulled a big, green- grey jacket out of the box. And a hat, in the same color and pattern as the jacket.

_Emma_

_When you were little, you always wanted to sleep in these clothes, when Levi came home every once in a while. He, he tried to tell you that you couldn´t but you insisted. You liked the smell of him. Why you chose these clothes instead of something more comfortable is was a question for all of us. _

_But as you know your dad never could say no to you when you wanted something, so he let you sleep in the clothes. He thought you would stop with that when you grew up, but you never did. The last time he came home from Afghanistan, to go back in a few weeks. Last Christmas, you took the jacket and cap immediately ._

_I still have the pants, and all the security- equipment. But I thought that you wanted these. If someone asks you why you´re wearing soldier´s clothes. Tell them the truth, and be proud._

_Love you loads, take care._

I put the paper on my desk, and held the jacket in front of me. It had been washed, but it hadn´t made it very much cleaner. It had dirt and holes all over it. "L. Peterson" stood on a bit of a curtain on the chest of it. I opened it slowly, and pulled it on. The jacket reached down to my knees, and the sleeves were, way too tall for my arms. It wasn´t very comfortable, because it was really heavy, but I loved it, it made me feel proud to be my dad´s daughter. I pressed the hat onto my head, almost immediately it fell down and covered my eyes. I pulled it up. Rolled up the sleeves, and took Jonas´s school book. I still couldn´t hear the others. I looked at the watch, Gina wouldn´t wake up for another half an hour. I opened the door to my room, and downstairs. I sat down onto the bench in the kitchen window. And opened Jonas´s notebook to read.

**So, something new about Emma´s life before TDG, I´m not sure if soldiers get to take home their clothes when they come home between shifts, but I don´t write my stories to get everything just right, so I don´t want any hater on me, saying that I´m wrong, and whatever. **

**This is actually the first time, that you know the name of Emma´s dad. It´s actually the first time I know his name too. I´ve always thought of him as "Emma´s dad" Actually, Emma´s mum is still nothing else than Emma´s mum to me. But, his name´s Levi, as you can see. Because you know, Leon and him were brothers, so I wanted names that were kinda like each other… Levi… Leon… you get it. **

**So, that´s the first chap I wrote for my, "update- all- of – my- stories- at- the- same- time- project." Yay, just six more to go. **


	11. The truth

I sat down on the bench behind the kitchen table. There was still nobody but me awake, so I didn´t have to care about the others coming and disturb me. I pulled up my knees and leaned against the wall. I put the notebook onto my legs and started reading.

_Jonas Peterson_

_My name is Jonas Peterson, my big sister Emma has taught me to read and write. I love my sister, she takes care of me when I´m sad because mum and dad work so much. She´s eleven years old, but I´ve heard people say that she´s very adult for her age. _

_My dad´s in some country I can´t remember the name of almost all the time, he comes home for Christmas, and for mine and for Emma´s birthdays. That means he comes home in May, in October and in December. When we leave him at the airport again, I get sad. Because I know that I won´t see him for a long time. But I love my dad anyway. _

_My mum´s a doctor. She works almost all the time as well, and most of the time, she have gone when I get up in the morning, and when she´s back again, I have fallen asleep. _

_Both of my parents saves lives on their jobs. And I love them really much, but I love Emma more. _

The text quit, I looked up. I could feel tears come streaming down my face again, I had cried so much lately. I didn´t want to do it anymore, somehow I felt like that soon there would be no more tears to cry, but right now, the tears were streaming down my face.

I pulled up my phone from my pocket, and called Leon´s number.

"Leon Peterson yes?"

"I wanna come home." I sobbed. "I wanna come home."

"Emma, is that you?"

"Yeah," I sobbed. "I wanna come home, I wanna live with you, I don´t wanna be here."

"Emma, have you thought about this?"

"No."

"Ok, then we´ll do it this way. You stay where you are until the middle- term holidays, and think about what you really want. And if you still wanna come home then, then I´ll get you a last- minute flying ticket, is that alright Emma?"

"But I wanna come home now." I was still sobbing.

"I know you do, but we´ll do it that way. Alright?"

"Okay."

"Ok, I gotta go now, love you."

"Love you Leon." I hung up, and laid my arms on my knees, and laid my forehead on my arms, how was I gonna explain to Mike that I could be going home in just two months, and what did I actually want to do?

I sat like that for a while, I don´t know how long. Still, I was the only one awake. When I´d stopped crying, I went upstairs to lay dad´s uniform in my room, because I still wasn´t ready, to tell the others the truth about my parents.

**So, I know it´s short. **


	12. The crash

**I´m sorry I haven´t updated in like, ages, but those last weeks at school before the holiday, we had really, really much to do, I spent like, two or three full weekends doing homework, so… whatever. I´m updating now. **

When I had hung dad´s uniform into my wardrobe, I went downstairs, there was still no one awake except me. I took two papers from the living room, and walked up to my room, where I took a pen and my cell phone, before sitting down by my desk, and checking in the phone- calendar how many days there were until the half- term break. Then I draw lines at the papers, first from side to side, and then from up to down, to have as many boxes, as it was days left to the break, then I wrote the dates in every single one of the boxes. The first date was today´s date, September the ninth, and the last was the last day of school before the break, October the 26:th. Then I hang the papers on the wall, over my bed. And wrote in the box, of October the 15:th, "today, I need to have to told Mike if I´m going home." And on October the 5:th, I wrote. "Happy birthday Jonas."

I could hear someone, probably Gina, going to the kitchen, so I stood up, and walked downstairs.

"Morning Gina," I said when I came to the kitchen.

"Morning babes, feel better today eh?"

"Yeah, I´m fine." I took a bowl with cereal and milk, and sat down by the kitchen bench, while Gina was fixing with the rest.

That afternoon, when we all were in the living room, Jess asked Gus, if he knew why everybody living in the dumping ground were here, and if he could tell her. I turned around where I sat by the table and started listening to Gus.

"Carmen´s here because her mum´s boyfriend Leigh, couldn´t stand to have Carmen hanging around." It had went all quiet, except Gus´s talking, because everyone were listening to Gus, and he continued. "Harry is here because his mum used to hurt him. Tyler´s here because his mum didn´t want him. Rick´s here because his parents are in prison. Jody´s here because she used to live with her brother Kingsley, who was really mean to her. Emma´s here because, her parents died in a plane crash."

"Really?" Jess turned to look at me. "Which plane crash?"

"The one between in Greece, this spring." I said. And clenched my hands, it was still really painful to talk about the crash.

"Gus, could you tell me a bit more about Emma, please." Jess turned her head to look at Gus again.

"Yes…"

"Gus…" Mike began, but I stopped him.

"No Mike, let him do it." I said and leaned forward a bit.

"I haven´t finished," Gus said. "Emma´s real name is Emilia Peterson, which no one calls her, I don´t think she likes it. She´s got really long, carrot- red hair, and is short and skinny. Emma´s parents and little brother Jonas were killed in the plane- crash in Greece in April, but Emma doesn´t like to talk about it, she have got burns on one of her legs, because she was in the plane crash too. She likes to play the piano. When Emma first came here, she wasn´t really nice, she barely spoke at all, and when she did, she fizzled. Until she one day, ran away, when she came back she was crying. But after that she was nicer, Emma have got Epilepsy, a brain- damage that gives her attacks of convulsings, that´s what happened yesterday…"

"SHUT UP." I screamed. "THEY HAVEN´T GOT THE RIGHT TO KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT ME, SO… SHUT UP. SHUT UP." I jumped up on my feet and walked upstairs. I kicked in my book- shelf, and a book fell out, and opened to a CD, that laid inside it with a letter.

**I´m stopping right there, mum wants to use the computer. Please review **


	13. Clips

**I´m sorry **

I bent down to pick up the letter, CD and the book that had fallen out of my bookcase. I put the book back, and read the letters, that had got Leon´s handwriting.

_Hi Emma, hope you´re having a good time. The CD you´re holding in your hands right now, is actually a DVD, go put it in the DVD player, it´ll show you what to do next. Love you loads, Leon. _

I ran downstairs with DVD in my hands. I bent down by the DVD, not caring about that Jody was watching something.

"Oi, I was watching that." Jody said.

"Who cares, this fell out of my bookcase, it´s from Leon, and I´m gonna watch it." I put on the DVD, the screen blinked a few times before showing a video of my uncle Leon.

"Hi Emma," he said to the camera. "And hi you others if you´re there too. Emma, I´ve made some DVD-s, when you´ve got all of them, it´s gonna be eight ones, one about just you, one with me and you, one with you, Levi and Sara, one with you and Levi, one with you and Sara, and three of you and Jonas. Mike´s got the rest of the DVD:s, and he´s gonna hide them, one at the time, and give you clues so you can find them. This is the first one, with you and Jonas, enjoy." The screen blinked, and then showed me, at six years old, with new- born Jonas in my arms.

"Are you happy to have a brother," My dad´s voice was heard behind the camera.

"Yes." Six year old Emma snitched a bit when she spoke.

"And what do you think his name should be?" My dad´s voice was heard again.

"Emilio." Six year old Emma said to the camera, and I could, in reality hear the others laughing at ,y answer.

"Why do you think that?" My dad´s voice was heard again.

"Because… because… because… if we have almost the same names, then everybody will know he´s my brother." I looked down at Jonas, and when I looked up at the camera again, my head moved in slow motion, uncle Leon was good at fixing slow motion and such stuff when he made DVD:s with different clips.

The screen changed, it changed once more, all of the clips were filmed at me and Jonas, but during the whole DVD, I wasn´t older than seven, and Jonas never got older than two. It hadn´t been on, for more than about ten seconds, until I started wiping tears away, but soon they came way too fast, so I let them stream down my cheeks, and dropped down on my shirt.

When the screen changed to the last clip of me and Jonas, it changed, to the same scenario, that it was in the first clip.

"But do you know that me and mum, have decided what he´s going to be named?" My dad´s voice was heard again.

"No," six year old me said. "What´s his name?"

"It´s Jonas." Dad said.

"Jonas!" I said, and it seemed like I tasted on the name, to decide if it was good or not. "That´s good." The picture changed again, and back was Leon.

"Hi again," he said. "I hope you enjoyed that… but now ask Mike to give you the clue to where the next DVD is, call me when you´ve looked at them all." The picture disappeared and the screen was black. I took out the DVD, and put it in the case, before laying it on the table. I looked down all the time, to hide my tears from the others as long as possible.

"Aw," I could hear Jess´s ironic voice. "Was it something too painful for you in that DVD? Oh, poor Emma," she laughed a bit.

"SHUT UP." I shouted. "YOU… YOU… I was gonna answer, but I didn´t know what to say.

"I wanna see the next DVD, I wanna see the next DVD." Jody jumped up and down, sitting in the sofa. I nodded, and turned to Mike.

"What´s the clue?" I asked him.

"Emma?" I heard Jody say.

"Not now Jody, Mike, what´s the clue."

"The clue for the second DVD is…"

"Emma?" Jody asked again.

"I said not now Jody."

"The clue is…"

"Emma" Jody almost shouted.

"YES," I turned towards her.

"Who´s Levi and Sara… and that man that was talking in the beginning and the end."

"You´ve met that man!" I said. "It´s my uncle Leon, he was here remember?" Jody nodded slightly. "Levi and Sara are my parents," I turned to Mike again.

"Just give me the clue would you?" I asked him. He nodded and opened his mouth.

"Pink." Was what he said.

"Fish, bird or in the middle?" I asked, not quite sure if he would understand, but he just smiled, and answered me fish. I half ran out from the living room, and up the stairs, and into Carmen´s room. Mike had answered me fish. So I sat down on my knees and began searching through the floor. And it didn´t take me long to find another DVD, under one of the beds in the room. I took it and walked downstairs again. Where all the others still was sitting in the sofas, I put the second DVD on and sat down on the floor, with my back against one of the sofas, this time, Leon wasn´t speaking anything before it started, so it immediately showed a clip that was filmed at my old school, it was filmed through the windows that were in the wall towards the corridor, the one that was holding the camera opened the door to my classroom, it seemed like, during the time this was filmed, I was ten or eleven years old.

I didn´t look up when… whoever it was walked into the room, but then my dad walked into the picture, I still didn´t look up from the book I was reading, I smiled through the tears when I started to remember.

"I didn´t knew dad was coming home, he surprised me at school." I said.

On the DVD, I was still looking at the book, that I was holding in my hands, though some of my classmates had started to look up, and was now looking at the tall man, with short, red hair, and with an army- jacket hanging over his shoulder. He sneaked up behind me, and started smiling and looking around, it seemed like he was taking the time, of how long it would take for me to notice, and then the screen changed pictures.

The next clip showed me, about five years old; lying in my bead, of course, with dad´s big army- jacket on, sleeping tightly, my dad sat on the edge of the bed, and stroke my hair.

Then it went on, a couple of times, the scenario from the classroom returned, but I still hadn´t looked up from the book, and dad was laughing quietly on the DVD. He showed my classmates to be quiet and act like nothing.

One clip showed a clip that was filmed at the city- hospital in my city, from when I was about seven or eight, I had brain- scan, equipment on my head, and attached to me. Dad stood next to the bed I was half- laying in, and then he held out his hand, I put my small hand in his big hand, and then the screen changed again. And now showed a scenario from right after a seizure, dad sat on his knees, I managed to sit up, just enough to lean against him, he slowly rocked me back and forth, and stroke my back.

The last on this DVD, was the fourth clip from the classroom, and dad suddenly almost shouted.

"Emilia, I´ve been standing here for FIVE minutes."

"DAD." I shouted and spinned around on my chair, before letting go of the book, and jumping up on my feet, I jumped up and laid my arms around dad´s neck, and he held me like that, with my feet about half a meter over the floor. Then the screen blinked, and became black again.

"That mush have been a really good book." Tyler said. I didn´t look at him, because I didn´t wanted the others to see I was crying. The memories showed at the screen, were all happy memories, and thinking about happy memories with my family was so painful. I took a deep breath, and said.

"It was… Harry Potter I think it was. The third or the fourth. I just remember dad coming in, when I was reading through a really exciting part of the book."

**Stopping right there. **

**So, if someone doesn´t understand what fish, bird or in the middle it´s a game. When someone have hidden something for you, that you´re supposed to find, you ask them, "fish, bird or in the middle." And if they answer you fish, you search on the floor, bird, then on high shelves and in the ceiling… and well, you get it. **


	14. Truth, hand in hand with fear and blame

**I´m so sorry. **

"I´m going upstairs with this," I said and held up the DVD with clips of me and dad on it. "But, I… I´ll continue in a while, I need to clear up my mind a little." I turned around and walked out of the lounge. When I came into my room, I laid the second DVD on top of the first one, and then I walked downstairs to the lounge again. I sat down in one of the sofas, and looked down to the floor.

"Emma?" Jody asked, after a couple of seconds. I nodded. She continued. "Do you remember what happened the day at the accident?" I looked up at her. And nodded slowly. "Can you tell us?" I shook my head. "Why not?"

"I don´t wanna think about it… Because every time I do… I… I just feel so guilty!"

"It´s not your fault," Mike said. "How many times do I need to tell you that."

"Mike?" I looked up at Mike, he nodded. "Have it ever crossed your mind, that the story I told you about the accident, I may have lied, to cover up for my stupidity?" Mike shook his head. "Well… this is the truth, and nothing but the truth… the plane was on its way from Greece, to Arlanda, the big airport in Stockholm, from Stockholm, we should have taken a train, to Luleå, the city we lived in. But we never got as far as to Arlanda, because about somewhere over Germany…"

**Flashback**

Jonas climbed from my lap, over dad to mum´s lap, and laid down there. I smiled a bit, and pulled out a magazine from my backpack. I leaned against my dad, put my feet on the seat, and started riffling in the magazine. When the plane suddenly started going up and down. I sat up, and out my belt on. Just in time, before the plane started going down, way too fast.

"It´s okay Emilia." Dad said. "This happens every once in a while, we´ll be okay."

"Excuse me miss," a woman that worked in the plane talked to mum. "But we´re suffering from some technical problems, you need to put your seatbelts on, put this young boy on the floor, and hold him all three of you."

"Why would we do that?" I asked.

"It´s the safest for him!" the woman said and started walking further down the corridor. I looked to dad, then to mum, and she lifted down Jonas to the floor. Then suddenly, the plane tipped down even more. Jonas screamed and cried."

**End of flashback**

"… and I leaned forward, and I picked him up…. I just couldn´t let him lay there… and I held him in my arms, and when the plane reached ground, he just disappeared. I couldn´t hold him… so if I hadn´t picked him up…. If I hadn´t been so stupid… then Jonas would have still been alive." I was now shaking of sobs, Mike took a step forward, but I stood up and pushed him away, and then I ran to my room, lay down and let the pillow suppress the sound of my sobs.

"Emma, babes…" Gina came in. I didn´t see her but I recognized her voice, and I could feel when she came and sat down on my bed.

"They said he died right away," I said. "And somehow, I guess that´s well, because he didn´t suffer…. But, I shouldn´t have picked him up, I shouldn´t have been so stupid."

"Emma," Gina began. "It wasn´t your fault. You did what you could, you fixed so your brother´s last moments was in the arms of a person he loved, and not on an aero- plane- floor."

"But if I had let him stay on the floor, maybe he would have survived…. Gina… can I tell you something… terrible?

"Of course you can babes."

"When I first knew that mum, dad and Jonas had died in the crash… the first thing I thought, it was that. I could have lived with the fact that mum and dad were gone, if Jonas had survived, if I could just have my brother." I lifted my head and looked back at Gina. "What kind of person thinks something like that?"

"Emma, you can´t blame yourself for something you thought, when you were chocked. Because people that´s chocked, they seem to think weird, and sometimes rude things." I nodded.

"Come here babes." Gina held out her arm, and when I sat up, she embraced me. She held me like that for a while. Until she said.

"Come on, let´s go dry those eyes." We both stood up and walked out of the room.

**? Pov**

Finally, I could hear Gina and Emma walk out the room, and close the door. I had been in Emma´s room, when I could hear her coming up the stairs, and the first thing I thought about was hiding in the wardrobe. I had closed the wardrobe door behind me, just as I could hear Emma burst into the room. And I had been there, for I don´t know how long. Listening to Emma and Gina talking, and Emma´s sobs. I had heard it all, and oh, this was gonna be fun.

**So, I know that some places in the story said that Jonas was six years old when he died, but to fit in with some storylines, I´ve had to make him one year younger… Just so you know.  
So, someone hid in Emma´s wardrobe… who could it be?.. I know. **


	15. The seizure

**I´m so sorry**

"Where is the damn thing?" I asked, more to myself than to anyone else. I was searching my room for dad´s roundel. It was not that I needed it. I just wanted to have it, I was gonna put it in a special place, even though I wasn´t sure where yet. I searched through the pockets on dad´s old jacket, took a look at the outside on it, searched on the floor in the wardrobe, and in all of the drawers under the desk and in my bedside table, any place it could possibly be. But at last I had to give up. I walked out of my room, and half ran down the stairs and to the kitchen.

"JESS." I shouted when I saw her by the table. "Where is my roundel?"

"I have no idea." She said indifferently.

"Jess." I grabbed her shirt, and pulled her closer to me. "If you don´t give me my roundel now..."

"Then what? You´ll run off to Mike and tell him I´m mean…" Okay, this was it, I could not take it anymore, when Jess spoke up again.

"At least I didn´t wish my own parents dead, just to have my brother." I took a step back, how did she know? I could not breath, I could hear my heart pounding when blood flashed through my head, while I took two steps forward and pulled Jess onto the floor, everything I could think was, I really wanted her to feel the same pain she made me feel.

**Mike pov**

I half- ran towards the kitchen when Harry had warned me about that Emma and Jess would start fighting when I heard the shouting, I ran into the kitchen, and spot Emma and Jess on the floor, Emma was on top, I ran forward, and grabbed her shirt, but at the same time Rick was trying to pull her away from Jess from the back, and Jordan pushed her from the side, with the conclusion that with a loud bang. Emma was thrown head first into the kitchen counter.

**Emma pov **

"EMMA." Mike was next to me, right after I was pushed by Jordan. "Emma lay still okay." I sat up and got up on my feet.

"I´m fine." I said, because I was and then turned around and walked out of the kitchen.

**Mike pov**

"This was Jess´ own fault!" Rick said. While Jess held an ice- bag to her head. "She talked about Emma´s family, claiming that she would never wish her parents dead if that meant she could have her brother."

"You did WHAT?" I looked to Jess. "Jess, that is very seirious, I don´t know what the rules were where you were before, but here, at Elm Tree House, we do not, speak bad about each other´s families. There is no excuse for that, and I don´t know where you got it from that Emma would wish her parents dead."

"I heard them talking about it," Jess nodded to Gina.

"Doesn´t give you an excuse to use it against her," Tracy said.

"And you can´t actually say that you´d choose our parents before me, it´s not like you ever knew them."

"Gus?" I looked to Gus who had been sitting by the table all along. "Can you tell us everything that happened?"

"Yes, Emma came running into the kitchen, she slowed down when she came in, and started shouting at Jess. She asked Jess where her roundel was"

"I haven´t got her stupid roundel, why would I have it?" Jess muttered.

"I´m not finished." Gus continued. "Jess answered that she had no idea, that means she doesn´t know. Emma said Jess´ name again, then she grabbed Jess´ collar, and pulled her so she held Jess´ face quite close to her own, that´s what someone does when they want to fight. And Emma continued with if Jess wouldn´t giveEmma her roundel now, she never finished that sentence. Because Jess interrupted Emma and said, then what? Will Emma run off to Mike and tell him Jess is mean. Emma seemed to be really angry then, but Jess spoke again, and said, at least she didn´t wish her own parents dead just to have her brother. Emma started fighting with Jess and got her down to the floor, then you, Mike came running, you grabbed Emma´s shirt and tried to pull her away from Jess, at the same time that Rick pulled in the other direction and Jordan pushed her really her, that´s what caused Emma to be thrown into the kitchen counter then there was a loud bang, end of story."

"Thank you Gus," I said. "Gina, Tracy, go to the office, I´ll go check how Emma´s doing then I´ll be there."

"Are you gonna kick us out?" Jordan asked. I sighed and put my hands in my pockets.

"No, we´re not gonna give up on you."

**Emma pov**

"Emma, are you in there?" I could hear a knock on my door and Mike talking to me. I sat on my bed with my back against the wall and my arms around my knees.

"Yes." I said.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure," I hid my papers with the calenders I had made under my pillow. Mike opened the door and came in.

"You´re okay?"

"Yes."

"Sure, you seemed to hit your head quite hard."

"Really, I´m fine Mike, promise."

"I really was fine, though even I could not understand how I could be thrown into that counter without getting a headache. I should have understood I would have a seizure later, should have understood that the lack of headache was too good to be true. Just about half an hour later, I walked down to the lounge, I looked around the place, Jody sat with Harry in the sofas, watching some kids´ programme, Rick and Tyler were playing pool, Carmen and Lily sat by the table, the rest I did not know where they were, I started turning around to go somewhere else, but I never got so far as the headache hit me with full power, though this didn´t feel like a seizure usually would, and I collapsed, while pain flashed through my body.

**Mike pov **

I was still in the office with Gina and Tracy, when Emma´s screams echoed through Elm Tree House. I stood up and with both Gina and Tracy after me, I ran to the lounge where the screams came from. Emma was on the floor seizuring, but this wasn´t as it usually was, Emma had her eyes open, and I could see just by looking in her eyes, that she was fully conscious and awake. Though I had kept looking at her eyes for a bit too long,and hadn´t spot that Jody sat on her knees next to Emma, and for a second when Emma wasn´t seizuring.

"JODY…. NO." I took a jump forward to push Jody away, but too late, Emma started seizuring again, and her hand was clentched, the seizuring made her loads stronger than she had been when she wasn´t seizuring, and now Emma wasn´t the only one screaming of the pain. I ran forward and tried to pull Emma´s hand open so she´d let go of Jody before she broke her fingers. But I wasn´t strong enough, and I turned around to meet Rick´s eyes.

"Rick," I said. Trying to stay calm. "Have you got your phone?" Rick nodded and pulled out his cellphone.

"Call 999, tell them we need an ambulance, and that we´ve got one epileptic seizuring awake, and one girl with a possibly broken hand. You can´t speak in the phone in here, so go pout in the garden and call okay?" Rick nodded and ran out of the room. I grabbed Emma´s hand once more to trying to make her let go of Jody. For a split second Emma stopped seizuring, at least in her hand and Jody could pull her hand out of Emma´s. Tracy and Gina was next to Emma so I started checking Jody´s hand.

"Oh no," I looked up and saw Jordan and Jess by the door, Jordan was the one gasping. "What have I done?"

"Oh come on Jord´ Jess said. She´s faking it, can´t you see she´s faking it."

"All right Jess, that´s enough." I said. "First, it´s very clear that she´s NOT faking it. Second, she would never do that and you know it. THIRD. If you haven´t got anything else to say, then LEAVE."

"Chill out old man," Jordan stood still, but Jess turned around and walked away, at the same time Rick came running.

"I´ve still got the SOS service on the phone," he said. "But an ambulance it´s on its way."

"Good…. Good Rick." I sat down next to Jody in the sofa and comforted her for her hand and fear, while Harry as well came running to me, obviously very afraid. Gus was in the corner, writing everything in his notebook, Lily and Carmen sat by the table comforting each other. Tyler and Rick stood by the pool table, they both looked really scared, Rick had his arm around Tyler´s shoulder. Frank and Jordan stood in the door, and it sounded like Frank was trying to confince Jordan that he wasn´t the one to blame about this. And though everything that was going on, I could not help to feel proud of my kids, for the fact that they were there for each other.

**I´m stopping right there. Please review. **


	16. Shaken

**Dear guest  
This was your review  
Sorry little girl, I no speak your crap Swedish language properly.  
This is my answer  
Okay, I´m not a little girl. And I know not so many understand Swedish, that´s why I´m writing it in English. And if you haven´t got anything nice to say, don´t say it. Good day!**

**Gina pov **

About fifteen minutes after Rick´s called, we could hear the sirenes from the ambulance, Jordan sprinted to the door and meet the paramedics.

Emma had stopped seizuring over ten minutes ago, but she wasn´t fully awake. She was in some sort of state, of someone who´s almost sleeping, I looked up when I heard footsteps, two paramedics came in through the door to the lounge. They walked over to Emma, squatted down and put their bag next to them on the floor.

"What´s her name?" one of the paramedics looked to Tracy.

"Emilia Peterson, call her Emma." The paramedic nodded, and stretched his hands forward he had them buy Emma´s face.

"Emma," he clapped her a bit on the cheeks. "Hey, can you hear me? Emma can you hear me?" Emma slowly turned her head a bit, as she- really quiet just a breath, yes.

"Hello Emma, I´m Rich, I´m a paramedic, and I´ll stay with you all the way to the hospital." Emma opened her mouth a little, as if she were trying to say something, Rich put his ear really close to Emma´s mouth. I couldn´t hear, but obviousely he did, he sat up again, nodded.

"I know it hurts, I´ll give you a shot with some muscle relaxants." He reached for his bag. He said something I couldn´t hear, and nodded to Jody. The other paramedic nodded, stood up and walked over to the sofa to check Jody´s hand.

**Jody pov**

I held out my hand when the paramedic squatted down in front of me, he took it, started talking, as he was pressing certain spots of it.

"What´s your name?" he asked.

"Jody Jackson."

"Well, nice to meet you Jody, I´m Dan," I winced in pain when he put his fingers on a certain spot.

"It hurt´s here?" he asked. I nodded. He nodded too, and got a bandage from the bag.

"I can tell you what we´re gonna do." He said, when he began rolling the bandage around my hand. "We´re gonna put this on your hand, hang it in a sling, and then… you´re gonna come with us to the hospital so we can get an x- ray, and see if anything´s broken." He put my arm in some sort of bandage- sheet that he tied around my neck so my arm were hanging in it. Dan walked back to the other paramedic, and asked him something. The other paramedic shook his head, got one arm under Emma´s knees and the other one under her back, andsimply just lifted her up. Dan took the bag, and then we walked out to the ambulance. I and Mike stepped into the front and sat down, Dan sat down by the steering wheel. Rich, the other paramedic had climbed into the back with Emma, and then we left.

**Gina pov **

The children were all a bit shaken from what had happened, but from now on, there was not really much we could do but wait. Tyler, Rick, Jordan and Frank started a new game of pool. It was clear that Jordan still blamed himself for Emma´s seizure. Maybe that was why Rick and Tyler, let Frank and Jordan join in the game, to keep Jordan´s thoughts out of that. Carmen was crying, Lily seemed to have a hard time not to, while comforting Carmen, Tracy walked over to the two girls. Harry sat in the sofa, talking with Jeff, and Gus still sat in the corner, writing in his notebook. Jess was nowhere to be found.

One hour passed by without a phone call, two, three, four. Finally, when all the children were around the kitchen table eating an evening snack, when the phone rang, and everybody went quiet.

"Elm tree house Gina." I answered, even though I knew it was Mike calling. I nodded at what Mike said, answered him yeah a few times, and then hung up, all the kids were looking my way now, with worried expressions on their faces.

"Emma´s really tired and got a headache, but she´s all right. Jody had got cracks in three of her fingers, but it´s not really broken. They´re on their way home." All of them took revieled breaths, a few was almost laughing by relief, Jordan had put his head in his hands. Rick patted his shoulder.

About half an hour later, Mike and Jody came walking through the kitchen door, Mike was carrying Emma, who seemed to be sleeping. He nodded to me, I took Emma from his arms, and walked upstairs to put her to bed.

**Emma pov**

I knew I sat in a cab, I knew I had been at the hospital due to the wors seizure of my life- the first one included, but after that, the first thing I knew I woke up in my bed, by the sun shining through my window. I sat up slowly, the headache was gone, but I was still really tired. I threw my legs over the edge of the bed, and stood up. I walked downstairs, no one in the kitchen, no one in the lounge, I looked to the clock in the kitchen, no wonder, the others were at school by this time. I knocked the door to the office, and opened it. In there were Mike and Gina sitting with their paperwork.

"Morning babes"

"Good morning Emma."

"Morning." I nodded slightly.

"We didn´t woke you up when the others woke up, thought you could sleep in after that rough day you had yesterday." Mike said, I nodded again.

"Yeah, yeah, thanks. I´m gonna… I´m gonna get some breakfast." I turned around and walked to the kitchen, I got a bowl of cereal, ate it and then I checked my phone, three missed calls from uncle Leon. I called him.

"Leon Peterson yes." He answered as usual.

"Hi Leon, it´s Emma."

"Hey Emma, I tried to call you yesterday, but you didn´t answer."

"I know, I… I had another seizure yesterday, a really weird one, because I kept being awake during the whole seizure."

"So, you where at the hospital yesterday then?"

"Yes, first the doctors thought that maybe it could be because, I was thrown into the kitchen counter head first…"

"YOU WERE THROWN INTO THE KITCHEN COUNTER?" Leon sounded almost scared.

"Yes, I was fighting with Jess, and Rick and Mike were trying to pull me away, at the same time that Jordan pushed me to the side. But they checked it, and the only thing we know now, is that it wasn´t because of that."

"Why were you fighting then?"

"I don´t wanna talk about it," I mumbled.

"Okay, well, are you okay now then?"

"Yeah, just a bit tired."

"That´s good."

"EMMA" I heard from the office.

"Mike´s shouting, gotta go now."

"Okay, love you bye."

"Bye." I hung up and walked over to the office.

"What?" I sat down on the chair on the opposite side of the desk from Mike.

"Who were you talking to?"

"I was talking on the phone to Leon."

"Okay, well, we kinda shouted for you to tell you he called, but I guess we won´t need to do that."

"No I guess not." I stood up again,and walked over to my room, I decided to go through the last things from one of the boxes Leon had given me all those weeks ago.

**So, I´m stopping there, I kinda need your help, what do you think Emma will find in that box, it holds stuff from the house she used to live in with her parents and little brother. Heeeelp.  
This is the second chapter I´ve written today ****, please review, it makes my day, and I´m spending the afternoon and night home alone,s o I feel kind of alone… no… but please review. **


	17. Missing

**So, today it´s one year since I for the first time uploaded a chapter on here. The very first chapter of "when life changes".  
Also, if there´s any twilighter there, there´s a girl who´s doing a sims- 3. Series of my Twilight fanfiction, so… if you like twilight, go check it out. It hasn´t really started yet though… gosh I´m so exited. **

I reached for a bunch of CD:s in the big box, and looked at the fronts of them all, some of them had belonged to me, some to Jonas, some to mum, and some to dad. All of dad´s was by Billy Ray Cyrus, and there were five. I smiled, and remembered how dad used to put "achy breaky heart" on the highest volume possible, and then danced with me around the living room.

Mum´s was with either Mando Diao or Veronica Maggio "jag kommer, jag kommer, jag kommer." I hummed on a song, and then looked at Jonas´ a song with disney- songs, most of them the Swedish versions. My CD:s were Amy Diamond mostly, but also Taylor Swift, Måns Xelmerlöw and Darin. I put all the CD:s to the side, decided to go downstairs and listen to them later.

The next thing I pulled out of the big box, was a wrapped gift, I checked the card hanging from it.

_Just a late birthday gift. Love from Leon. _

I opened it and found an ex of "de kallade mig Ise" by Madeleine Krell, a book I´d been eager to learn for a long time.

Now there were only a few things left in the box, another Teddy, that had belonged to Jonas, named Tango, a knitted cap, and the very last thing. Sheet music.

The sheet music I had written, it was a song I and Jonas had created together, I had just sat by the piano one day, improvising as usual, and he had come to sit on my lap, and started hitting two different notes, and I had started playing to them.

I hadn´t played this song since before the crash, I knew that if I tried I could, I could hit the right notes I mean. But I wasn´t if I could really bare playing it without Jonas. I laid it in my bookshelf, took the CD:s and went to the living room, I guessed music was what I was gonna enjoy myself with for the next two weeks, that was how long the doctor said I was banned from looking at TV, and using the computer.

I put "some gave all" with Billy Ray Cyrus in the CD- player, turned the volume up and turned "achy breaky heart on" I stood up, moved away some furniture, and then I just stood there, on the middle of the floor, and let myself remember and go with the music. I closed my eyes, and remembered.

"_Come here Emilia." Dad said, took one of my hands and laid the other one on my shoulder. _

I held my arms, like I would have hld them, as if dad actually was there dancing with me.

_My dad started dancing_

One step back, right, forward, left, spin around.

It kept on being like that, I saw dad iin front of me, could almost feel him leading me in the dance, could almost hear the laughters, just… almost.

"EMMA what you´re doing?" Mike´s shout from the office, woke me up from my dreams. My concentration was disturbed, and I tripped over the arm support on the sofa, I landed on my back in the sofa. I sat up straight away and shouted back to Mike.

"NOTHING," I shouted, turned the music off, and stood up again. But the magic was broken, dad was gone, once and for all. I turned the music off, and carried the CD:s back to my room, I got "de kallade mig Ise." Then I walked downstairs, put the furniture back to their places, and laid down in one of the sofas and read.

"Emma?" Mike came into the room, when I´d reat a while. The book was very… catching… or whatever to call it. The time seemed to be flying away when I read, and I had already read for almost and hour.

"Wow… that´s a big book!" Mike looked at the front side to see which book it was. "Okay, I don´t understand that. What does it mean?"

"It means, they called me Ise, it´s about a girl who gets Anorexia."

"Is it good?"

"I haven´t read so much yet, but it seems really good, I´ve wanted to read it for a really long time."´Mike nodded.

"Have you… have you found your roundel yet?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Why would I, Jess have taken it!" I said without thinking.

"Emma? Mike sat down next to me in the sofa. "I don´t really think Jess have takin it!"

"Why wouldn´t she, I´ve seen her take it before." I muttered. Mike patted my shoulder. And I could tell, he was trying to avoiding the question.

"I´ll go make you some lunch." He said. "… I think there´s some pasta left from yesterday´s dinner. I could just warm it up…" Mike kept on talking to himself on the way to the kitchen, I shook my head and kept on reading.

The two weeks without TV or internet passed by, I crossed a box in my self- made calender every evening, and I was talking on the phone to Leon more than ever, and the day that I´d have to have tell Mike about going home only drew closer and closer.

Things had started going missing, first my roundel, then Carmen´s necklace, then some of Frank´s letters from his grandpa. I had always thought it was Jess who was the guilty, but at last, both Jordan´s favorite- CD, and Jess´ own bracelet went missing, so I had to give in, I mean, why would Jess steal from herself.

Of course, because I couldn´t watch TV, I didn´t watch any else of the DVD:s from Leon. But at Saturday morning, at September the 29:th, finally I walked over to Mike, and asked him about the next clue.

"Musical," he said, it didn´t take that much thinking before I ran up to Rick´s room, and because Mike had answered me "bird." I searched through the above of the lockers, I soon found the DVD on top of one, and jumped down to the floor, from the chair I had been standing at. And then ran downstairs and to the living room. I put the DVD and found that it was the one with me and Leon.

The first clip was from when Leon held me as a new- born.

"Gosh, he looked young then!" I said, and heard spread giggles and laughters from the others. The rest of the clips during silence.

One of the clips was from when I learned how to Swim, Leon walked next to me, ready to pick me up if I sank. But I didn´t.

The last of the clips, we were back to where Leon held me as a new- born, I started screaming, and he looked really freaked out. Until he started singing, and rocking me, then I stopped screaming and just looked up at him with big eyes. And then the screen went to black again. I took it froom the player, and turned to Mike.

"Next clue?"

"Colors." We hadn´t had the time to paint Jess´ room since Tee moved out.

"Oh, no. You´re NOT going into my room." Jess said. Jordan spoke up.

"I think she has to Jess, Mike´s already hidden the DVD there."

"It´s fish Emma." Mike said, I nodded.

"Hmpf." Jess muttered something I couldn´t hear, I ran upstairs, laid the DVD on the desk in my room, and then I walked into Jess´ room. I laid down on all four, and then spotted a DVD under the bed. I crawled under the bed and took it, when I spotted a necklace, that looked really like Carmen´s missing necklace. I pulled the box out in the light, oh yes it was Carmen´s, I opened the the shoebox and yep, there was all the missing stuff… oh boy, sweet revenge.

**So, stopping there. I didn´t get no reviews on the last chap, so please review this one. **


End file.
